Surprise!
by ziggy3
Summary: Legolas returning from a midnight triste, stumbles upon Eomer's room and a surprise. Warning: Not what you expect!


This is un-beta'd and therefore all errors are my own. A gift for Anarithilien for just being great.

It could be an epilogue for Rohan's Gold as it sort of picks up at the end of that, but just as easily read on its own.

Someone has said this should be rated T. OK- doesnt bother me but if you are going to be offended by anything that even faintly smacks of m/m, best not read this even though it is all innuendo and erroneous connections.

Surprise.

Eomer groaned and it felt like dwarves hammering in his head... he wondered why he thought of dwarves and opened his eyes.

Moonlight flooded through the casement glass for he never pulled the heavy curtains closed, liking the sensation of cool air, and moonlight on his skin. He reached down and scratched his balls, and pulled his fingers through the tangled hair at his groin, mind preoccupied. A belch forced its way between his lips and he grimaced for it stank of old ale and ...well, it stank.

There was a slight rustle next to him. He glanced over at the heaped covers in surprise. Ah, he could not remember much after that ridiculous drinking game with the dwarf... maybe that was why he thought of dwarves hammering in his brain, but the elf had begged off and the dwarf was left unchallenged. Eomer could not allow that and so... and so... his mouth was dry and felt furry. He did, however, feel the pleasant warmth next to him and thought he must have snagged some willing wench to his bed. He was a considerate and passionate man however and let her sleep, only slightly concerned about the quiet snuffling she made. His hand stroked her hair though and he luxuriated in the softness and the way it kinked in his fingers, he could not for the life of him, recognise the texture and he wracked his brains for who it might be.

Suddenly there was a light thump at the window, like a large bird had perched there and he heard a muffled giggle... he opened his eyes wide. Yes, a definite giggle... from outside... It must be from Eowyn's room.

He scowled and hurled his bedclothes from him, inadvertently burying his sleeping companion whom he heard struggling and protesting quietly. He flung a heartfelt apology her way and threw the window open to find a tall elf perched on the window ledge, quite unconcerned.

'Ah, Eomer. This is _your _chamber.' Legolas said lightly and unfolded his long limbs and stood upright.

Eomer gasped - for the window was high up in the granite wall, and a precarious drop below. He glanced along the wall and saw that whilst Eowyn's window was closed, the one further along from that had been flung wide open. He scowled, for that was Theoden's room and if an elf was wandering along the window ledges at night, unseen and unheard, who could say if he might not be an assassin...

No. He knew that was unworthy, for the elf and dwarf had thrown themselves into battle on Rohan's behalf without thought for themselves and there were plenty of chances for them to deliver a sly blow should either of them had wished. It was just...just... they were so strange. The elf made Eomer feel like a child, like he knew more than Eomer ever would. It made him nervous, clumsy.

'Why are you...?' he began to ask but the elf simply stepped into his room from the ledge and stood looking at him in the particularly intense and unnerving way he had, that seemed to scour your soul, your thoughts. And Eomer actually felt himself blush... yes, Third Marshall of the Riddermark blushed, for the elf was clad in his tight breeches, revealing everything and hiding nothing! he thought scandalized, and a thin linen shirt. Nothing else. No shoes or boots.

'You cannot leap from ledge to ledge in boots,' Legolas raised one dark brow in amusement and Eomer saw the elf's eyes look with unashamed curiosity over his own body. And suddenly realising, he clasped his hands over his own nakedness. But the elf seemed unconcerned and glanced around the room as if it were entirely normal to be sauntering around the Halls at night dressed skimpily and wandering into Men's rooms...

Eomer was not surprised. Elves looked light as a feather and rather too feminine for him

If he had not seen the elf in battle himself, he would have thought him a minstrel not a warrior, but no one could doubt those wide Archer's shoulders or the power in his arms, and he could not forget the way Arod responded to Legolas better than any Man of Rohan.

There was a slurred snore and mutter from the bed and Legolas' eyes turned to the heaped bed in astonishment. Eomer twitched uncomfortably for he was not ungallant, whatever station his companion might be, and he would spare the woman her blushes if he could.

It was only then he realised Legolas held his boots in his hand. It was only then that he saw the elf's long hair was unbraided and mussed as though... as though...It was only then that he realised from where Legolas must have come.

His mouth dropped open in astonishment for the second time that night and then the third time in fewer seconds as his bed companion emerged, tousled and mussed and said, 'What in Mahal's name is all this noise! You'd think a herd of Oliphants were gallumphing their way through this room. Be quiet all of you and go back to sleep. My head is killing me and my arse feels like its been spanked by a Balrog! Oh, Legolas.' Gimli yawned more widely than anyone would think possible, showing a full set of hard white teeth and full red lips beneath that beard and Eomer realised the reason he could not place the texture of his bedfellow's hair earlier and his mouth dropped open even wider. 'Shut up and go to sleep, there's a good fellow. Eomer, you too, but if you...er... if you want to give each other _comfort,_' he said meaningfully, 'do be good fellows and keep the noise down. I know you can be noisy.'

And at that, the Dwarf fell straight back to sleep, on his back, snoring loudly.

Eomer looked at Legolas aghast and Legolas looked at Eomer hugely amused. His mouth tugged at one corner and his strange green eyes sparkled with mirth.

'It's not what you think?' Eomer said hurriedly, first laying one hand on Legolas and then quickly pulling it away as the elf's gaze went down to where his hand had been before.

'I mean... I was very, very drunk,' he said wildly, and Legolas tilted his head slightly on one side.

'I had no idea he was even here until just now...' Eomer bit his lip, thinking he sounded ridiculous and hating the way Legolas merely crossed his arms over his chest and stood looking down on him, because he was tall, very tall... and he looked nothing like a girl after all, not here in his chamber with that slightly amused, slightly predatory look in his green yes.

'You suggest you have behaved dishonorably towards my friend?' the elf said dangerously. 'Do you mean you took him to your bed careless of his heart?'

'No! No. I would never do that! I mean... I mean...'

Eomer paused. What _did_ he mean? What _had _he done? The dwarf was clearly suffering from a good hard pounding and Eomer himself was not unused to the ways of warriors in the field but surely the dwarf meant he had ridden hard all day, behind Legolas? He looked up helplessly to see Legolas' face tremble in amusement.

He pulled a fur from the bed and wrapped it round himself with as much dignity as he could muster.

'I will thank you BOTH to leave now,' he said, dragging the rest of the blankets from the sleeping dwarf. 'I can only assume we both fell into bed drunk after our competition. For I would never...' He stopped.

Gimli lay as naked as he, his well muscled body sturdy, hard and leaner than Eomer had expected, he lay soft with sleep and a light pelt of chestnut fur covered him. Eomer's mouth fell open slightly for the fourth time that night for Gimli was hung like a horse and he had not expected that.

He became aware of Legolas grinning widely and then the elf broke the spell. "Gimli, I fear we are no longer welcome. We have been asked to leave. My lord Eomer has hosted you long enough but I will see you back to our rooms. You have been service enough I think!' He turned and gave Eomer a huge, exaggerated wink.

He hauled the dwarf's meaty arm over his own wide shoulder and heaved Gimli upright. It would have been comical if Eomer had not been so astounded and shocked. For he realised the Dwarf was beautiful in his way and he felt stirred in more ways than he had thought possible.

Legolas flipped his own long hair over his shoulder and turned briefly to Eomer and with a hard glitter in his eyes, he said, 'If you say nothing, he will not. But do not stir his heart for I would not have him hurt for all the world and I will be your enemy and not your friend.'

Gimli raised his head slightly and groaned. 'Will you two lovers stop whining and get me back to bed somewhere.. anywhere... Just let me sleep...'

Legolas gave Eomer a might grin then that seemed to belie his words of moments ago and with a gentleness that Eomer had not expected, he half carried Gimli towards the door. He kicked the door open hard, so it banged loudly against the wall and was answered by many voices and muttered curses, but the elf laughed brightly and said in loud voice as he staggered out into the hallway, 'Gimli, I do not know how you ended up in there with Lord Eomer,' the last word said even more loudly, 'but I think he cannot walk as well now as he did...and I hope you can find your clothes for I could not see his...' His bare feet kicked the door shut again with a mighty bang.

Eomer stared at the blank door, absolutely stumped. Then he banged his fists in pure frustration against the bed's wooden frame and it hurt. Good! Good - maybe he could think about something other than the infuriating elf and the strangely, beautiful dwarf...and in his frustration, he forgot all about where Legolas had been before appearing so strangely on his window ledge or why he might have been up there in the first place.

The End.

Not my best but just wanted to write something you can, hopefully enjoy and get Legolas back as his lovely sassy self!

Love

Ziggy


End file.
